Rash
"Rash" (real name Dave Shar) is a member of the Battletoads and a guest character in Killer Instinct Season 3. He is a main character of the Battletoads series of beat 'em ups created by RareWare, the developers of the original Killer Instinct. His exploits with his fellow toads, Zitz and Pimple have led them across the galaxy in battles against the evil Dark Queen. Players that owned Killer Instinct or Rare Replay could test out Rash (in his retro skin) ahead of time from August 4th to September 8th, 2015. He would later be released as part of Season 3 in March 2016. Appearance Rash is a large, anthropomorphic, toad-like creature with a very muscular build - despite this, he is still the smallest of the Battletoads. He has scaly green skin with shades of yellow around his torso and face. He has bright blue eyes, warts around his shoulders and arms, and a big mouth full of white teeth. Each of his hands has four fingers, and he retains the amphibious webbed toes of a toad. He wears a pair of black sunglasses, spiked kneepads, and red bandannas around his elbows. Around his waist is the signature Battletoads belt emblazoned with their insignia. He also has a long, extendable toad tongue. Rash, like the other Battletoads, possesses the ability to morph his body into a variety of different shapes in a cartoon manner - this technique is called a Smash Hit. These include simply enlarging his fists to massive sizes, transforming his feet into large spiked boots, maces, and battleaxes, growing curled ram horns out of his head, and even turning his entire body into a wrecking ball. Story According to the original game, the Battletoads were originally three human computer technicians and roommates - Dave Shar (Rash), Morgan Ziegler (Zitz), and George Pie (Pimple). Shar was the show-off and extrovert of the three who loved to crack jokes, his big mouth often getting them in trouble. The trio tested a Battletoads video game by playing the game as the Battletoads in a sort of virtual reality simulation. They eventually became suspicious of their boss, Silas Volkmire, and decided to investigate the office at night. Upon finding the video game unit turned on, they tested it to see if it had been tampered with. This was a trap, transporting Shar, Ziegler, and Pie to a planet in a distant part of the galaxy, permanently transformed into the Battletoads. When the evil Dark Queen attempted to destroy the toads' upon their arrival, they fought their way to freedom with the assistance of Professor T. Bird, who became the toads' friend and mentor. Forgetting Silas for now, the toads decided never to rest until the Dark Queen was defeated once and for all. On a planet far from the Earth, Rash continues to battle against the forces of the Dark Queen. Tired of speed-running the same old thing over and over again, Rash asks Professor Bird if there are any other challenges he could face. Bird claims that he does have a proposition, but it's a little... unusual. Rash accepts the offer and boards their spacecraft, the Vulture, and is transported to the Earth to do battle with the contestants of the Killer Instinct universe, his crazy craving for action soon to be fulfilled. It is currently unknown what Rash's role in the Killer Instinct story will be. As a guest character, it is likely that his appearance in the series is non-canon. Gameplay Combo Trait - Battlemaniac Beat ‘Em Up Combos: Rash can automatically perform combos by repeatedly mashing Light punch or Light kick. This can also recapture the opponent if they are airborne. Instinct Mode - Turbo Tunnel: Rash summons a Speeder Bike that charges headlong forwards from off-screen, exploding on impact. New Speeder Bikes can be summoned using (HP+HK) for the duration of Instinct Mode. If a Speeder Bike makes contact with Rash, he will begin to ride it - from here he can make the Speeder Bike jump. Additionally, all of Rash's attacks make 8-bit sound effects similar to those present in the original Battletoads ''for the duration of Instinct Mode. Command Attack * '''Rash Bash' - (Back+HP) - Rash smashes the opponent with an overhead strike. * Wicked Tongue - (LP+MP+HP) - Rash extends his toad tongue across the stage, ziplining in that direction when his tongue makes contact with a wall or the opponent. Can be aimed by holding in any direction. Can also be used to eat some projectiles and gain Shadow Meter. * RUN! - (Forward-Forward, hold) - Rash has a sustained run instead of a dash. This is a reference to the Battletoads being able to run in their original game by tapping and holding forward twice. * Throw - (LP+LK) - Rash grabs the opponent and holds them over his head. He can then walk around the stage with them before throwing them onto the ground. This move is a reference to the original Battletoads game where it is possible to grab and hold opponents. Special Moves * Big Bad Boot - (QCF+K) - Rash transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and kicks high. This move is a reference to one of Rash's finishing moves in the game Battletoads in Battlemaniacs. * Wrecking Ball - (QCB+K) - Rash transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage. Causes a wall splat against grounded opponents and hard knockdown when opponents are airborne. Has one hit of armor. This move is a reference to the original Battletoads game, where Rash and Zitz can transform their bodies into wrecking ball while descending in a rope during the game's second stage. * Battering Ram - (QCF+P) - Rash sprouts ram horns and charges towards his opponent. This move is a reference to one of Rash and Zitz's finishing moves in the original Battletoads ''game. Shadow Moves * '''Shadow' Big Bad Boot - (QCF+K) - Rash transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and spins it around his ankle rapidly, hitting five times. * Shadow Wrecking Ball - (QCB+K) - Rash transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage, hitting five times. Has unlimited armor hits. * Shadow Battering Ram - (QCF+P) - Rash sprouts ram horns and charges towards his opponent, hitting five times. Ultra Combo Hits: 25-Hits 'Trivia: '''When both combatants remain idle for a while using Rash's theme in any stages, the remix of a pause theme from the original Battletoads will start to play. Quotes Trivia * Rash's victory quote is a reference to his and the other Battletoads' cameo appearances in other titles, such as ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Rare Replay, and Shovel Knight, despite there not having been a new Battletoads game since 1994. * Rash's Ultra Combo is based from a pause theme of the original Battletoads. * Rash's "Rarewear" outfit dresses him up with accessories based on other Rare characters, including a Conker hood, Banjo's shorts and backpack straps, a Jiggy tattoo, and a backpack based on the Lord of Games' face. * Curiously, Rash doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have his own theme & can be selected for any stage before a match. Gallery Rashgamescom.png|Rash's reveal at Gamescom 2015 Rashrelease.png|Rash's trailer reveal Rash killer instinct.0.0.jpg Rashvictory.jpg|Rash on a Speeder Bike Rashtongue.jpg|Wicked Tongue Rashboot.jpg|Big Bad Boot Rashram.jpg|Battering Ram Rashsmile.jpg|Rash's pearly whites Rash.png|Rash in default costume. Notice he appears more realistic compare to his Retro costume. Classic Rash vs Cinder.png|Classic Rash vs. Cinder Classic Rash vs Cinder 2.png|Classic Rash vs. Cinder 2 Classic Rash vs Cinder 3.png|Classic Rash vs. Cinder 3 Rash Color 2.jpg|Color 2. Color 3.jpg|Color 3. Color 4.jpg|Color 4. Color 5.jpg|Color 5. Color 6.jpg|Color 6. Color 7.jpg|Color 7. Color 8.jpg|Color 8. Color 9.jpg|Color 9. Retro Color 2.jpg|Retro Color 2. Retro Color 3.jpg|Retro Color 3. Retro Color 4.jpg|Retro Color 4. Retro Color 5.jpg|Retro Color 5. Retro Color 6.jpg|Retro Color 6. Specifically referred to as "Rainbow Rash" by Iron Galaxy. RashRetro7.jpg|Retro Color 7. G.I. Toad Accessories.png|G.I. Toad accessories. Founding Frog Accessories.png|Founding Frog accessories. Toad'em Accessories.png|Toad'em accessories (Premium). Princely Accessories (Retro).png|Princely accessories (Retro). Rarewear Accessories (Retro).png|Rarewear accessories (Retro). Groovy Accessories (Retro).png|Groovy accessories (Retro Premium). Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Guest Characters